L'Amour Kick Arse! French version
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive dans la classe des Tiny Toons... Personne semble comprendre ce qu'il est, mais Fifi est bien déterminée à tenter de le comprendre...


**L'amour kick ass!**

_Salut tout le monde._

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fanfiction sur les Tiny Toons, surtout sur Fifi, perso que j'apprécie énormément (non, pas par chauvinisme lol ) ça m'a pris deux ou trois ans pour trouver des idées et j'ai enfin trouvé..._

_Ca me rend triste de savoir que personne a encore pensé à faire une fanfic en français de TTA (Tiny Toon Adventures). On en trouve des tas en anglais, mais que dalle en français... Comme je suis français, j'en profite :p _

_D'ailleurs il faut savoir que dans les versions originales, Pepe le Putois et Fifi sont d'origine française et ont un fort accent français quand ils parlent (quand ils ne rajoutent pas des mots totalement français!). J'ai donc agi comme s'il s'agissait de la version originale... ça pourrait donc vous paraître bizarre quand je fais allusion à l'accent français ou même chose. Dites vous que tout le monde parle en anglais traduit, ça vous aidera :p_

_Je vous préviens de suite, ceux qui cherchent des gags comme dans la série vont être un peu déçus car d'une, c'est malheureusement pas mon point fort dans les histoires ; d'autre que je ne sais pas si vraiment on peut en rajouter, des gags, de toutes façons... Boh c'est une fanfic de toutes façons. Et des fanfics sur TTA, j'en ai lu des plus éloignées ;p_

_Le perso de Nigel Stinker, je l'ai un peu croqué sur ma propre personnalité, j'avoue (J'ai, au pire, exagéré sa façon d'être)..._

_Pour ce qui est de la zique (oui oui, on peut lire avec de la zique derrière :p ) Je vous conseille tous les groupes qu'écoute Nigel (En traduisant, on peut compter Slipknot, Mötorhead, Rammstein, Korn... Puis aussi quelques chansons de guitare acoustique douces pour certains moments (là, à part "Tenacious D - F her gently" je ne sais pas trop quoi vous conseiller :p ) Je vous conseille aussi des vieilles chansons françaises genre "La vie en rose" (si c'est à l'accordéon, c'est encore mieux :p )_

_Bon, sur ce, c'est parti pour ce one shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira. :)_

_"Le prologue est fini!"_

_-- Max le Fou / ButtBadger_

Tout a commencé un beau matin, à Acme Looniversity

La classe de nos toons allait commencer quand Bugs Bunny entra, suivi d'un jeune sconse. Il avait le poil noir et blanc et avait une certaine ressemblance avec Pépé le Putois. Mais contrairement à lui, il était habillé tout en jean, avait les cheveux longs et d'un bleu sombre, des yeux bleu clairs et paraissait moins exubérant. Sur son sac, on pouvait y voir plusieurs logos de groupes de rock cousus. On pouvait distinguer ceux de SleepNot, Kron, Toonstein et Mötorbutt. Il avait les mains dans les poches et le dos courbé. il semblait associable et replié sur lui-même, mais pour un sconse mâle il était terriblement beau gosse. Certains pouvaient remarquer également l'étui à guitare accroché à son dos.

Bugs dit "Les enfants, nous avons un nouvel élève dans votre classe." Puis en s'adressant au sconse : "Présente toi donc, n'aie pas peur." Le garçon lança un "pfft" ironique et dit très vite "J'm'appelle Nigel Stinker. Enchanté." Au ton de sa voix, on pouvait sentir qu'il était à la fois fier, mais très timide malgré tout.

Babs, qui regardait Nigel de son pupitre au troisième rang, songea à Fifi, non loin d'elle au cinquième rang. Elle savait que la jolie frenchie ne résistait pas aux sconses noirs et s'attendait à ce que Fifi saute au cou de Nigel en le couvrant de bisous, comme elle avait coutume de faire... Mais rien ne se passa. Fifi regardait Nigel avec des yeux ronds, presque étonnés.

Nigel alla s'asseoir au pupitre vide derrière Fifi, en lui lançant un regard vague. Il l'avait remarqué mais sans plus... Puis les cours commencèrent comme d'habitude.

Peu après, la récrée sonna et tout le monde sortit dehors. Babs, Fifi et Shirley se réunirent comme d'habitude pendant que les garçons se font un foot d'une manière assez toon.

- Dis moi, Fifi, dit Babs, C'est bizarre. On dirait que le nouveau te laisse de glace. C'est pourtant un beau sconse. Tout va bien ?

- Euh oui oui... je crois. répondit-elle de son accent français. Je ne sais pas... Tu as peut-être raison, il est beau comme un dieu, mais... Il y a quelque chose qui me retient ; qui me dit "Ne fais pas ça, pas maintenant!"..."

Les visage de Babs et Shirley dessinèrent un sourire plein de dents.

- Ouuuuuuuh je sens des ondes amoureuses peu communes en toi, Feef! dit shirley.

- Moi? Amoureuse? Pas possible, _Sacrebleu_! Si j'ai pas pu lui sauter dessus c'est qu'il y a une raison!" rétorqua Fifi

A ce moment, les trois filles remarquèrent que Nigel n'était pas au foot avec les garçons. Il était dans son coin, sur un banc, seul. Il avait déballé sa guitare et finissait de l'accorder.

- En tout cas c'est un artiste, on dirait. Dit Babs. Mais il est pas vraiment du type sociable!

- Il n'a pas l'air méchant pour autant, dit Shirley. Je ne sens pas d'ondes négatives venant de lui. Il doit avoir un secret lourd à porter..."

Nigel commença à jouer de sa guitare. La mélodie qui en sortait était plutôt étrange venant de lui. Les accords étaient à la fois mélancoliques, lents, mais malgré tout, remplis d'espoirs. La chanson qu'il jouait semblait vouloir dire "La vie est nulle, triste, sinistre...mais un jour, tout ira beaucoup mieux et elle sera plus belle..." Les trois filles étaient fascinés par cette musique. Fifi se surprit même à en avoir les larmes aux yeux...

"Pourquoi est-il chez les toons s'il est aussi triste dans son coeur?" se demanda Fifi

Deux jours passèrent sans rien de nouveau. Nigel était toujours aussi distant et jouait toujours de la gratte pendant la récré. Finalement, à ce moment là, Fifi décida d'agir et se dirigea vers le sconse guitariste. Elle s'assit doucement près de lui et le regarda jouer. Sans s'arrêter de jouer, il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à Fifi avant de plonger son regard sur les cordes qu'il pinçait. Fifi ne dit rien et continua à le regarder. Nigel continuait à jouer comme si de rien n'était, toujours aussi concentré...

Puis vint la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Nigel rangea sa guitare. "C'était magnifique" lui dit doucement Fifi. Le sconse noir esquissa un sourire. "Merci." Dit-il simplement.

A la récrée, Fifi alla s'asseoir directement à côté de Nigel pour l'écouter jouer. ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Elle passa toute la récrée à le regarder. Il connaissait au moins quatre ou cinq mélodies différentes qu'il jouait au hasard. Et toutes ces mélodies avaient ce même thème ; ce thème de mélancolie et d'espoir mélangés.

A la sortie des cours, Fifi rejoignit Nigel qui s'éloignait vers la ville : "Nigel! Attends moi!" Surpris, il s'arrêta. Fifi reprit son souffle une fois à son niveau et lui dit : "On prend le même chemin. ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble?" Nigel hocha la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

Durant leur marche, Fifi lui posa un tas de questions, sans toutefois le pousser à bout. Il répondait à chacune des questions d'une simple phrase ou d'un mot à chaque fois, comme s'il ne voulait pas trop en parler. A un moment elle lui demanda :

- A quelle école tu étais avant d'être ici?

- J'étais a Perfecto Prep" répondit le sconse.

Fifi sursauta. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Nigel était comme ça. Etre à l'école de Roderick et Rubella n'était sûrement pas une sinécure pour lui.

"Comment c'était là-bas?" demanda Fifi. Nigel répondit : "Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi?" Prise de court, Fifi mit un temps avant de dire :

- Comment ça?

- Que tu aimes ma musique et que tu viennes l'écouter, je peux comprendre,... mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions?"

Fifi réfléchit. Elle n'en savait rien du tout. Elle le trouvait intéressant mais elle en ignorait la raison. "Si c'est pour se moquer de moi en me prenant pour un con comme les autres, tu te plantes d'adresse." Dit Nigel.

Vexée, Fifi lança : "Qu..._Sacrebleu_!" Puis elle s'en alla rapidement vers chez elle, en colère, pensant : "Quel rustre! Il est pas mieux que les élèves de Perfecto Prep!" Nigel, lui, la regarda partir. Il était furieux contre lui-même, à tel point qu'il cogna plusieurs fois un poteau à coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réellement mal.

Le lendemain, Fifi se sentait embêtée en allant à l'école. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir trouvé Nigel rustre. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait posé un peu trop de questions. Il avait eu raison de s'énerver... Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait absolument pas se moquer de lui. Elle s'intéressait à lui, c'est tout... Finalement elle décida de lui faire des excuses dès qu'il arrivera.

Quand Nigel fit son entrée, Fifi courut vers lui.

- Nigel, je voudrais te parler!

- Moi aussi, Fifi, faut que j'te parle."

Puis d'un seul coup, d'une même voix, les deux sconses dirent l'un à l'autre "Je suis désolé pour hier soir... Non non c'est moi..." Ils se mirent à rire ensemble de bon coeur. Ce fut la première fois que Fifi put voir Nigel rire vraiment. Bizarrement cela lui réchauffait le coeur de le voir heureux.

Reprenant son souffle, Fifi dit :

- Nigel, je voudrais me faire pardonner en t'invitant manger chez moi ce soir. ça te dirait?

- ça serait au poil. Au fait, tu pourras m'aider pour les devoirs? J'ai un peu de mal avec le français. Vu ton accent, j'me suis dit..." il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Bien sûr, ça serait avec plaisir!" répondit Fifi dans un français parfait.

- Tu voudras que je ramène ma gratte, aussi?

- Oh oui, ça serait super! J'aime beaucoup ta musique!"

Le soir venu, Fifi et Nigel rentraient ensemble de l'école, comme hier soir. Nigel s'ouvrait un peu plus au fur et à mesure des conversations. Il commençait même à poser des questions à Fifi en retour. Les parents de Nigel avaient disparu dans la nature et c'est dans un orphelinat du Pays Acme qu'il vivait à présent. Il joue de la gratte depuis tout petit et voudrait bien pouvoir la revendre pour une guitare électrique. Il connaissait de vue Roderick et Rubella et en gardait plutôt un mauvais souvenir... Il se souvint aussi qu'il était dans les gradins au match de foot d'Acme Looniversity contre Perfecto Prep et qu'il avait vu Fifi déjà à cette époque...

Soudain, il tomba en arrêt devant une affiche sur une palissade. On y voyait un groupe de rock en ombres chinoises composés de félins et on pouvait y lire "Les Black Kats en concert le 21 avril"

- Wow! s'exclama Nigel. Les Black Kats en concert ici dans une semaine!! Faut que je me prenne des billets!

- Tu connais ce groupe?

- Oui, c'est un des meilleurs groupes de dark metal d'Europe!

- C'est quoi du dork métal?" demanda Fifi. Nigel se retourna en la regardant comme si elle était une extra-terrestre. Fifi se demanda si elle n'avait pas gaffé une fois de plus.

- Bennnnn... Comment t'expliquer?... C'est du rock un peu plus agressif et un peu plus sombre... Quand tu viendras chez moi, je t'en ferai écouter." Dit le sconse avec un sourire. Fifi sourit aussi et hocha la tête.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement. La décharge où vivait Fifi ne devait plus être qu'à quelques mètres quand soudainement, quelque chose de massif tomba devant eux. Une forme que Fifi connaissait bien se dessinait "Elmyra!!!" La gamine dingue des animaux agrippa Nigel "Ouuuuuuuh!!! le joli minouuuuuuu!! Il est tout nouveau ce minou là!!! Il sent vraiment pas bon et il est mal habillé!! Tata Elmyra va t'arranger ça!" dit-elle comme à son habitude. Fifi regardait la scène, terrorisée. Nigel était pétrifié de peur, les yeux grand ouverts, ne sachant que faire.

Il se laissa emporter vers la maison d'Elmyra qui n'a même pas daigné faire attention à Fifi. Saisissant sa chance, la sconse mauve suivit Nigel et Elmyra discrètement.

Une fois dans la maison, Elmyra enferma Nigel dans une grande cage en lui disant : "Je vais préparer ton bain, mon minou. ne bouge pas!" avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Fifi se glissa vers la fenêtre ouverte et arriva au niveau de la cage. Nigel était déjà en train de ronger les barreaux. "Je vais te sortir de là" chuchota-t-elle en enlevant le loquet de l'ouverture.

Peu après, quand Elmyra arriva, elle vit la cage vide et se mit à chouiner comme de coutume : "Bwaaaaah mon minou il s'est sauvééééé!" Elle regarda par la fenêtre et lança "Je te retrouverai, mon minou, tu m'entends?"

Les deux sconses coururent le plus loin possible, puis s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de rue sombre.

- ça va, Nigel?

- Je crois que oui... Elle est complètement dingue, celle-là!!!

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi? Tu aurais pu l'assommer avec ta guitare, non?" Nigel regarda profondément Fifi et mit un temps avant de répondre, gêné : "Je... J'aime pas la violence. Je ne taperai jamais sur personne, même si ma vie en dépendait."

Fifi regarda Nigel dans les yeux. Elle trouvait cela adorable, quelqu'un qui refusait la violence comme ça.

- Tu va te moquer de moi, maintenant que tu sais ça?" dit-il, l'air triste.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois que cette partie de ma personnalité a été révélé. Tout le monde en profitait et me faisait passer pour la tête de turc de la classe, puis de l'école..."

Fifi fronça les sourcils. Elle comprit pourquoi Nigel était si renfermé sur lui-même. Les élèves de Perfecto Prep avaient dû lui mener la vie dure. Elle releva la mèche de cheveux rebelle que Nigel avait devant les yeux et lui caressa la joue affectueusement : "Jamais je me moquerai de toi pour ça... Et ton secret restera bien gardé. Je te le promets." Nigel sourit et dit "Merci" en français d'un air soulagé.

Il faisait pratiquement nuit quand ils arrivèrent à la décharge. Ils entrèrent dans la Cadillac et s'assirent sur la banquette arrière. "C'est une chouette maison! dit Nigel. ça fait très underground je trouve."

Ils commencèrent par faire leurs devoirs de français ensemble. Nigel n'était pas très doué, mais il semblait apprendre plus facilement avec Fifi. Il le lui dit et cela la fit rire... Une fois les devoirs finis, Nigel prit sa gratte et commença à jouer. Cette fois, il joua de nouvelles mélodies qu'il n'avait jamais jouées à l'école. Fifi était fascinée...

Le temps passa et soudainement, Nigel regarda sa montre :

- Flûte! Déjà 23h30! Faut que je rentre chez moi!

- Non, reste encore un peu! dit Fifi. Les rues sont dangereuses à cette heure-ci! Ici tu ne risques rien!

- Mais...

- Y a pas de mais!!"

Nigel se rassit.

- Ca te dérange pas?

- Ce qui me dérangerait, ce serait de te voir partir comme ça dans la nuit tout seul!"

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à parler ensemble avant de s'endormir, elle sur la banquette, lui sur la carpette juste à côté...

Le Lendemain, Nigel se réveilla doucement, une douce odeur féminine aux narines. Il sourit, heureux, et serra un peu plus sa couverture entre ses bras...

Soudain il réalisa... Une couverture???? Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir eu une, hier soir. Il regarda ce qui était dans ses bras et vit la douce queue touffue de Fifi. La jolie sconse dormait toujours et n'avait pas remarqué qu'on "câlinait" sa queue. Nigel se leva doucement en lâchant la queue mauve et blanche et s'assit sur la banquette, regardant Fifi.

Elle finit par se réveiller 3 minutes plus tard. Elle frotta ses yeux et fit un sourire en remarquant Nigel.

Ils repartirent ensemble pour l'école une demi-heure plus tard.

Fifi rejoignit ses deux amies Babs et Shirley et leur raconta ses aventures avec Nigel, sans toutefois mentionner le secrêt qu'elle avait promis de garder. A ce moment là, elle préféra dire qu'il a fait fuir Elmyra à coups de guitare.

- Il est vraiment courageux pour quelqu'un de solitaire. dit Babs

- Oh tu sais,..." Fifi mit longtemps à trouver sa phrase "Je crois qu'il a son monde à lui et qu'il faut un moment pour le comprendre. Mais une fois qu'on le connaît bien, il est vraiment tendre et gentil..."

Babs et Shirley se regardèrent en coin, un sourire narquois.

- Je sens des ondes amoureuses sortir de toi, Feef! lança Shirley.

- C'est pas vrai!... ou peut-être si... J'en sais rien!" rétorqua Fifi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui? demanda Babs

- Je... Je sais pas... Je me sens juste bien, c'est tout...

- Et qu'est-ce que lui il ressent pour toi?

- J'pense qu'il me prend pour une bonne amie, rien de plus...

- Tu lui as demandé?

- Non"

Puis Fifi réalisa que Nigel n'était pas sur son banc habituel. Où avait il bien pu passer??

Elle finit par le revoir en entrant en classe. Elle lui demanda où il était passé. Il répondit : "ohff deux trois trucs à régler" sans rien dire de plus. Le cours commença, mais fifi se reposa des tas de questions...

Alors que le cours de français se finissait, Nigel alla discrètement voir Pépé le Putois qui en était le prof.

- M'sieur, j'ai besoin d'un de vos conseils. Dit le jeune sconse.

- Uhuh... Dit Pépé avec son accent français habituel. _Oui_, quel est-il, Nigel?

- Voila, vous connaissez Fifi laFume?

- Comment je ne pourrais pas la connaître? c'est ma meilleure élève!"

Nigel lança un petit rire :

- Héhé c'est vrai... Voila...euh comment vous dire... Je sais que c'est vous l'expert en français et en amour, alors je me demandais si...

- Haha tu es amoureux de Fifi c'est ça?"

Nigel se mit à rougir atrocement. "Hein? nononononon pas du tout!...Euh peut-être si, je sais pas..." Pépé lui mit la patte sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Va au bout de ta pensée. Ton secret sera bien gardé. dit Pépé.

- Merci, chef... En fait je ne suis sûr de rien pour l'instant... Mais je voudrais au moins lui plaire. Et je me suis dit que pouvoir converser avec elle en français ça lui ferait plaisir. Donc je voudrais savoir comment je pourrais prendre des cours de français intensifs..." Pepe fit un grand sourire.

- Hehe mais c'est une bonne idée ça! En plus, accessoirement, ça va remonter ta moyenne générale, vu que tes notes de français sont pas super... Malheureusement je n'ai pas trop le temps de te faire des cours intensifs, avec l'école et tout... En revanche, je connais un bon moyen qui pourrait t'aider à t'améliorer..."

Pendant plusieurs jours, Nigel passa moins de temps avec Fifi, préparant en cachette sa surprise. Pepe lui avait conseillé une série de cours avec bouquin et cassette. En même temps, il en avait déjà préparé une autre... Fifi trouvait de plus en plus bizarre que Nigel soit moins présent... Parfois il allait jusqu'à tomber de sommeil pendant certains cours. Quand elle lui demandait ce qui se passait, il répondait toujours "Tout va bien, t'en fais pas... C'est juste des révisions..." Fifi s'inquiétait de plus en plus...

Mais un jour, Nigel arrive à l'école rayonnant. Il va voir Fifi qui était sur le banc où ils s'étaient parlés la première fois... Nigel sortit deux bouts de papiers rouges de sa poche : "Fifi, dit-il en rougissant, ça te dirait d'aller voir les Black Kats en concert avec moi demain?"

Fifi ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis sauta au cou de Nigel et lui fit un bisou sur la joue : "_Oh Nigel, Bien sûr!"_ dit-elle en français. puis elle ajouta "Je me demandais ce qui se passait, tu étais si distant ces derniers temps, j'étais inquiète..." Nigel ne dit rien. Il était comme pétrifié. Le bisou résonnait dans sa tête et l'endroit où s'était posée les lèvres de la moufette le chatouillait de bonheur... "Nigel, ça va? Réveille-toi!" Fifi le secoua un peu et il reprit ses esprits. "Euhh oui oui ça va... Je suis content que ça te plaise." Il sourit.

Le cours de français vient de se terminer. Nigel retourna voir Pépé discrètement.

- Hey chef!

- Ah Nigel! dit Pepe. Comment vont tes révisions?

- Plutôt bien.. Mais il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre!

- Quoi donc?

- Fifi m'a fait un bisou et... Je me suis retrouvé comme paralysé... Et depuis j'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. J'ai la scène qui se répète dans ma tête tout le temps!

- Hehehe C'est bien ce que je pensais!" Pepe sourit.

- Comment ça?

- Tu es amoureux d'elle, fiston.

- Hein? Nooooon pas possible... Si?

- C'est tout a fait typique de l'amour cette réaction... Faut foncer, gamin. Montre-lui que tu l'aimes!

- Mais comment? Y a sûrement un bon truc!

- Pour commencer, invite là au restaurant. Mais un restau chic, hein? Pas au Weenie Burger!

- Ok. Ensuite?

- Ensuite, attends le moment propice, puis dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Et si tu le lui dis en français, ça passera encore mieux! C'est le langage de l'amour...

- Ok, facile... Et après?

- Ben... euh... De toutes façons, ne renonce jamais. Si c'est pas ce soir là, ce sera un autre!

- Euh ok..." Nigel n'était plus tout a fait sur. Il savait que Pepe n'était pas très doué pour l'après-aveu-de-sentiment. Finalement il se dit qu'il verrait le moment venu. Il décida d'inviter Fifi au restau juste après le concert.

Dans la salle de concert, il ne restait plus qu'environ un quart d'heure avant le début du show... Nigel avait mis ses fringues les plus grunge pour l'occasion : intégralement en jean, comme d'habitude, mais on pouvait voir des logos de groupe comme sur son sac d'école. On pouvait voir ceux des Black Kats, bien sur, mais aussi ceux de Gamecubus, Children of Bo-DOOM, Metalitoon,... Fifi, elle, avait mis des habits chics, mais pas trop quand même. Elle n'était pas sûre de connaître le genre de musique qu'ils allaient entendre, Nigel n'ayant eu pas le temps de lui montrer. Le jeune sconse se montrait assez timide. Ils avancèrent vers le milieu de la foule, à une dizaine de mètres de la scène. "Fifi, donne-moi la main, qu'on se perde pas dans la foule." La moufette hocha la tête et prit la main de Nigel alors qu'ils se noyaient dans la masse. Alors qu'ils se tenaient la main, Nigel sentit son coeur battre très fort... De son côté, Fifi aussi avait le coeur battant en sentant la douce chaleur de Nigel l'envahir...

Finalement les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place à un projecteur qui illuminait la scène. Cinq ombres se dessinèrent, le batteur donna le rythme,... Et une boulée de riffs et de batterie explosa devant le public dont les vingt premiers rangs se mirent à pogotter avec violence... C'était du rock très speed, qui sonnait très fort et les chanteurs donnaient l'impression de roter en chantant!

Nigel pogottait avec les autres quand il vit avec horreur que Fifi, noyée dans la masse, s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. prise de panique, elle semblait appeler au secours... N'écoutant que son courage, Nigel sauta dans le public, et les métalleux le portèrent un par un au travers de la salle. Nigel tenta de se rapprocher le plus de Fifi, en se dirigeant avec les pattes, comme s'il nageait. Il finit par retrouver la moufette et l'extirpa du public, l'emmenant avec elle dans la "natation-public". Tenant fermement la main de Fifi, il se fit guider vers l'arrière des spectateurs, là où c'était plus tranquille.

Nigel atterrit sur ses pattes et récupère Fifi qui saute dans ses bras.

- _Sacrebleu_! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont violents ces gens!

- ça j'te le fais pas dire. acquiesce Nigel. J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir avant...ou bien on aurait dû rester en arrière... Pardonne-moi, Feef...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nigel, t'en fais pas... Merci de m'avoir sorti de là..." dit Fifi, doucement, mais encore un peu sous le choc.

Soudain Nigel réalisa qu'il portait toujours Fifi dans ses bras. Cela le fit rougir atrocement et il la reposa.

Là où ils étaient, ils ne risquaient plus de se faire écraser, mais comme Fifi avait une tête de moins que Nigel, elle n'arrivait plus à voir la scène. Nigel eut alors une idée. Il proposa à la moufette de grimper sur ses épaules. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme.

Nigel était peureux, mais il ne manquait pas de force ; car il réussit à porter Fifi sur ses épaules durant tout le concert sans rien manquer au spectacle! Le concert était super. Fifi a même pu faire le truc du briquet lors d'un slow du groupe. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça de toute sa vie. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier la musique, même si ce n'est pas vraiment son style préféré...

Quand le concert prit fin, ils sortirent. Fifi et Nigel étaient rayonnants. Ils avaient passé une super soirée, malgré le début chaotique. Nigel se dit "c'est le moment!" puis il demanda : "Euh Fifi,...ça te dirait d'aller au restau avec moi? Je connais un français pas très loin d'ici". Fifi sourit et hocha la tête énergiquement.

Ils marchèrent un moment, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un restaurant appelé "La Patte Gourmande" Ils prirent une table et regardèrent le menu. Celui-ci comptait des tas de noms de plats que Nigel ne connaissait pas. Son expérience des restaurants s'était limitée aux Weenie Burgers. Fifi l'aida à choisir un rosbif aux lentilles, tandis qu'elle prit des moules farcies à la béarnaise...

Le repas était très bon. Nigel était surpris par le goût du rosbif et se dit qu'il aimait sûrement ça. Fifi se régalait aussi. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de manger sa cuisine natale...

Alors qu'ils venait de finir, Nigel se jeta à l'eau. Il allait enfin savoir si la technique de Pepe allait fonctionner. "Fifi, dit-il doucement, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire." Fifi le regarda intensément avec un sourire. Alors, dans un effort presque surhumain pour lui, il fit bouger ses lèvres du mieux qu'il put et articula "_Tu es une très jolie fille!_" en français. Fifi ouvrit grand les yeux et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses babines. "Magnifique! Tu as réussi à parler en français vraiment bien!" Puis elle enchaîna dans sa langue natale :

- _Et tu es un joli garçon!_

- Hehe, ria Nigel, _Parle doucement, j'apprends tout juste._

- _C'est super! Tu parles vraiment bien! Tu as un très bon accent!_

_- Merci, Fifi... Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais dire comme ça. Mais il faut que je travaille plus._

_- Je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas trop dur pour toi. _dit Fifi en lui tenant la main

_- Tu sais, je..." _Nigel eut un peu de mal et reprit l'anglais. "C'est pour ça que j'étais pas souvent là ces derniers temps. Je bossais mon français... Je fais ça pour toi, Feef.

- Tu fais ça pour moi? dit Fifi en rougissant. Puis le serveur arriva avec la note. Alors que Nigel payait, il demanda à Fifi "J'pourrais t'appeler?" Elle répondit "Bien sûr! Je vais te donner mon numéro" puis elle le lui donna en souriant.

Nigel raccompagna Fifi chez elle. Alors qu'ils se trouvèrent devant l'entrée, elle dit doucement "Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée, Nigel!" en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Puis elle entra dans sa décharge. A mi-chemin, elle regarda derrière elle et vit que Nigel n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait tout rêveur, comme s'il ne s'était pas remis du bisou.

- Nigel, tu devrais rentrer chez toi ; la rue n'est pas un bon endroit pour dormir! cria Fifi en riant.

- Hein?...euh ah oui euh... _Bonne nuit Fifi_" Dit-il en français

- _Bonne nuit, mon petit sconse adoré_!" Répondit-elle de la même manière

Une semaine passa après le jour du concert. Nos deux sconses sont de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble pratiquement tout le temps, ne se quittant que pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Le matin, Nigel attendait Fifi près de la palissade de la décharge. Et le soir, Nigel la raccompagnait chez elle. A l'école, Nigel commençait à se détendre un peu plus. Comme il suivait Fifi partout, il fit plus ample connaissance avec ses amis. Il commençait à avoir une place à lui à Looniversity. Nigel était surpris du contraste entre Perfecto Prep et Acme Looniversity.

Un vendredi soir, Nigel proposa de faire un détour dans les rues marchandes avec Fifi, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle accepta joyeusement.

Le printemps en était à son plein essor. Les rues qui baignaient dans le soir commençaient à s'éclairer une par une. "C'est très joli par ici. dit Nigel. C'est bien éclairé et décoré." Fifi hocha la tête avec un sourire. "ça me fait penser à Paris. dit-elle. Les grandes rues sont magnifiques le soir". Nigel acquiesce avec un sourire et un soupir d'envie. Depuis qu'il connaissait Fifi, il était devenu fan de tout ce qui était français de près ou de loin.

A un moment, il s'arrêta devant une boutique d'instruments de musique. Il colla son museau à la vitre, les yeux grands ouverts. Fifi regarda aussi. Dans le magasin, sur un présentoir bien à vue, il y avait une superbe guitare Flyin'V rouge et blanche. Près de celle-ci, il y avait un écriteau "Flyin'V Ripson customisée Fennec à -20 - seulement 650$"

- Elle est superbe, t'as vu ça, Feef? dit Nigel

- Oui, elle est superbe. dit Fifi avec un sourire.

- J'te le promets, un jour j'en aurai une comme ça... Et quand je l'aurai J'te jouerai des morceaux encore mieux qu'avant!"

Fifi sourit. Mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas demain la veille. Nigel était aussi pauvre en argent qu'elle-même. Elle savait que Nigel mettra des mois, voire des années, à réunir l'argent nécessaire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc du centre-ville. Autour il y avait plusieurs couples ensemble, et aussi un lion accordéoniste dans le kiosque central. Nigel eut soudain une idée. Il proposa à Fifi d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc pas loin et qu'il viendrait la rejoindre après. Fifi, étonnée, acquiesce et alla s'asseoir. Nigel alla parler à l'accordéoniste et lui glissa une pièce dans son chapeau. Le lion fit un sourire en hochant la tête. Puis Nigel alla s'asseoir à côté de Fifi.

L'accordéoniste enchaîna sa chanson suivante. Une douce mélodie commençait à se dessiner ; une mélodie que Fifi reconnut dès les premières notes : Nigel avait demandé au lion s'il pouvait jouer "La vie en rose". "Ohhh Nigel! Comment tu savais que c'était ma chanson préférée?" demanda Fifi, entre l'étonnement et le bonheur. "Ben en fait, dit Nigel en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné, Je ne savais pas que c'était ta préférée. Je savais juste que c'était une chanson française et que tu apprécierais sûrement" Fifi ria doucement

- Tu sais de quoi parle la chanson? demanda-t-elle.

- Euhh ben ça parle d'une vie rose, c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant...

- C'est une chanson d'amour, Nigel." dit Fifi avec un sourire, les yeux brillants.

Nigel se retrouva encore plus gêné. C'était bien les sentiments qu'il voulait exprimer, mais il jugeait que c'était encore un peu trop rapide. Les deux sconses regardèrent le lion continuer à jouer. Fifi, le coeur battant, sentit sa queue touffue bouger d'elle-même et se diriger vers celle de Nigel toute seule. Elle ne pouvait pas la retenir. Celle de Nigel, un peu surprise au départ, enchaîna toute seule aussi, les deux queues bicolores s'entrelaçant tendrement tandis que leurs propriétaires regardaient l'accordéoniste. Nigel regarda Fifi. Elle lui sourit tendrement avec un petit rire de bonheur. Nigel sourit et ria à son tour. Les deux queues se câlinaient dans une danse qui suivait le rythme de la chanson. Fifi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nigel qui lui, posa sa patte sur l'épaule de la moufette...

Un peu plus tard, Nigel raccompagna Fifi chez elle.

- Tu fais quelque chose, demain? demanda-t-elle.

- Mmmnon rien de spécial. A part que je passerai te voir!" dit Nigel en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Fifi ria puis elle serra fort dans ses bras le sconse noir en faisant un petit soupir avant de le quitter.

C'était définitivement clair : ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre...

Au même moment, un peu plus loin d'ici, quelqu'un les observait. Montana Max préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait mal digéré la fois où Fifi l'avait "enfumé" parce qu'il voulait lui prendre sa fourrure, élément essentiel pour un rituel vaudou qui le rendrait plus riche (allez donc le comprendre ce gamin!) Il comptait bien, non seulement se venger, mais aussi remettre la main sur la touffe de poils qu'il convoitait...

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait donc suivi toute l'histoire entre Fifi et "Looser puant" comme il l'appelait. Mais il ignorait toujours le secret du sconse noir. Il se dit donc qu'il lui faut se débarrasser d'abord de Looser Puant, puis ensuite récupérer de la fourrure de Fifi... Car vu comment Looser Puant était bâti (pas autant que Arnold le Pitbull mais beaucoup plus que Montana Max lui-même) pas question de s'en prendre à lui... Il fallait se débarrasser de lui par la ruse... Soudain Monty trouva une idée. Il appela son majordome "Appelez Bimbette et passez-là moi!"

Le lendemain, Nigel et Fifi étaient partis pour commencer leur week-end ensemble. Ils commencèrent par se manger un Weenie Burger, non-loin de la décharge. Nigel raconta à Fifi la fois où il avait travaillé au Weenie Burger de son ancienne ville à mi-temps pour s'acheter sa guitare acoustique.

- C'était pas mal. La plupart des étudiants qui y bossent sont tous pareils. Y a que moi qui était différent. La fois où je leur ai dit que j'écoutais du metal ils ont fait une de ces têtes!" Il fit une sorte de grimace qui fit bien rire Fifi. "Y a des clients, des fois, ils sortent des trucs pas possibles. Du genre ; ils disent qu'ils veulent du ketchup, qu'on leur répond qu'y a pas besoin de le demander car on en met toujours automatiquement, et qu'ils répondent que au Windonald's ils leur disent de nous le dire!"

- C'est bizarre!" ria Fifi.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée du restau sonna et plusieurs sifflements d'admiration se font entendre. Nigel se retourna et vit une magnifique sconse rose entrer et se diriger vers lui. Lui avait les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration. Fifi reconnut tout de suite sa rivale et sentit le rouge lui monter à la tête.

- Excusez-moi, je recherche un beau sconse nommé Nigel Stinker. ça serait pas vous?" dit la sconse rose d'une voix mielleuse.

- ça dépend de c'que tu lui veux... répondit Nigel.

- En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il vienne me jouer un morceau de guitare" Elle fit un petit rire.

Nigel se frotta le menton, réfléchissant... Pourquoi cette créature de rêve s'intéresse à un pauvre sconse miteux comme lui?... Et Pourquoi Fifi semblait tant en colère et rouge de jalousie devant elle??... Soudain il capta tout de suite. Il répondit d'une manière désintéressée, la paille dans la bouche, sirotant son coca : "Mmmnon ch'est pas moi... Et ch'connais pas che type" La sconse rose, surprise, renchérit "Allez Nigel, je sais que c'est toi! Pourquoi t'es avec cette pauv' frenchie? Tu mérites bien mieux qu'elle, non?" A ces mots, Fifi fut sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Nigel ne se laissa pas démonter et enchaîna : "ça va p'tet te paraître bizarre, mais moi j'trouve qu'elle a plus de charme que toi...sans t'offenser, bien sûr". Fifi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnées, et ce fut au tour de la sconse rose d'avoir le rouge à la tête. "Si tu le dis..." dit-elle simplement avant de sortir en trombe du Weenie Burger.

Elle tourna à un coin de rue où Montana Max l'attendait. "Alors, Bimbette, ça a marché, hein?" demanda-t-il. La sconse avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. "C'est la première fois qu'un sconse résiste à mon charme!! Il m'a ignorée Comme si j'étais une moins que rien" Monty laissa exploser un énorme "QUOI????!!!!" qui résonna à des kilomètres... Bimbette voulait l'argent que Monty lui avait promis en échange mais il refusa... Mais après l'avoir "enfumé" un bon coup, il finit par lui donner sa paye...

Pendant ce temps au Weenie Burger, Fifi essuyait les coins de ses grands yeux avec un mouchoir que lui avait donné Nigel "C'est vrai Nigel? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai plus de charme qu'elle?" Nigel serra la main de Fifi entre les siennes "Ce que je pense vraiment, c'est que personne ne pourra égaler ta beauté, Feef. Elle a beau être un canon, tu es mille fois plus belle qu'elle." puis il ajouta avec un rire "En plus elle a pas d'accent et je hais le rose! J'ai toujours préféré le mauve, même quand je ne te connaissais pas encore!" Fifi ria aussi et sécha ses larmes. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, content de s'être sortis de cette épreuve indemne...

Monty était furieux de son échec, mais il avait un plan B... Il décida d'aller rendre visite à Hamton J. Pig. Monty savait que le cochon maniaque de la propreté avait un faible pour la sconse mauve...

Le gamin frappa à la porte et ce fut Hamton en personne qui lui ouvrit. Un peu surpris il lui demanda :

- Monty? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Mon cher Hamton, j'ai une info qui devrait t'intéresser... dit Monty. Tu connais Loos...euh Nigel, n'est-ce pas?

- Voui, un peu. Fifi me l'a présenté. Ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble...

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose se trame entre eux?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ils sortent ensemble, mon cochon!" dit Monty avec un rire.

Hamton sentit un peu de rouge lui monter à la tête. "Tu devrais aller lui dire ta façon de penser, Hamton. Je me laisserai pas piquer ma copine comme ça." Hamton savait que Monty avait quelque chose derrière la tête pour lui dire tout ça, mais la jalousie l'aveuglait tant qu'il n'y fit pas attention. "Tu as une idée de comment je pourrais faire?" demanda-t-il. Monty sourit comme à son habitude, d'une manière de Grinch et répondit "Oui, justement j'ai un plan... Et si tout se déroule bien, tu récupéreras Fifi et j'te donnerai 1000$ en plus!" Hamton accepta, plus pour Fifi que pour l'argent...

Nigel et Fifi s'amusèrent bien dans le centre-ville. Shopping, jeux d'arcades, ballade dans les rues, tout y passait... Lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue, leurs queues s'entrelaçaient ou bien ils se tenaient la main. On aurait dit un véritable couple... Puis, vers 4 heures, ils allèrent ensemble chez Nigel.

C'était un immeuble entier qui était maintenu par l'orphelinat. Nigel vivait dans une petite chambre plutôt simple. Il y avait un simple lit à une place, une armoire avec des posters de groupes de rock dessus, des tas de bannières de groupes sur les murs, ainsi que celle d'Acme Looniversity au dessus du lit. La guitare reposait accoudée à l'armoire et un balladeur traînait sur le lit, près d'une méthode de français. Fifi la remarqua et Nigel se mit à rougir. "Oh, tu utilise une méthode de français avec cassette pour réviser?" dit-elle. Nigel hocha la tête, un peu gêné. Fifi le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait compris qu'il faisait ça pour elle. "Oh Nigel c'est si adorable!" Nigel caressa les cheveux de Fifi tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Sa main releva un peu la tête de la sconse mauve, plongeant son regard dans les grands yeux bleus qui s'offraient à lui. Leurs museaux s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre de plus en plus...

Quand soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Un peu déçu, Nigel se détacha de Fifi pour aller ouvrir. C'était Hamton. "Salut Nigel." dit-il. Le cochon vit Fifi derrière Nigel et son sang ne fit qu'un tour "Faut que j'te parle d'homme à homme...enfin de cochon à sconse." Sans bien comprendre, Nigel suivit Hamton après avoir demandé à Fifi si elle pouvait l'attendre chez lui.

Dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble, il n'y avait personne. Hamton se retourna, énervé comme jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hamton? demanda Nigel. T'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- C'est quoi comme nature, tes relations avec Fifi? demanda Hamton.

- Ben je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais vu comment ça tourne, je pense qu'elle et moi on s'aime."

Hamton tentait de contenir sa rage mais ce fut impossible. Il explosa. "Fifi était MA petite amie avant ton arrivée!" Nigel sursauta. "Comment ça? Vous sortiez ensemble?" demanda le sconse. Hamton vacilla. "Euh...non..." dit-il simplement. Mais il ajouta rapidement

- Mais j'avais des sentiments pour elle et elle en avait pour moi!

- T'en es sûr? Elle m'en a jamais parlé.

- Je suis prêt à me battre pour la récupérer! lança Hamton, faisant mine de retrousser ses manches. Nigel commença à prendre peur et recula d'un pas. Sa peur de la violence commençait à refaire surface. "Je veux pas me battre avec toi!" balbutia-t-il. Hamton vociféra "J'voudrais pas me battre avec moi non plus!" Hamton avança alors que Nigel reculait. Soudain le sconse lança "Attends! Tu crois pas que Fifi aurait son mot à dire, dans tout ça??" Hamton s'arrêta, surpris. Nigel venait d'avoir un point. "On est tous les deux amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas? Alors c'est à elle de choisir entre nous deux, tu crois pas?" dit Nigel. Hamton réfléchit longuement puis finalement dit :

- Tu as raison, laissons là choisir d'elle-même. retournons la rejoindre.

- Inutile." dit une voix non loin d'eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Fifi qui avait suivi discrètement Nigel. "J'ai entendu toute votre discussion et j'ai fait mon choix!" Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait très fâchée. "Je sortirai avec...aucun de vous deux!!!!" finit-elle par lancer avant de partir en courant... Quelques sanglots se firent entendre dans l'écho de la sortie de l'immeuble.

Les deux garçons restèrent sans bouger un moment, le temps de réaliser la situation. Leurs deux coeurs venaient de se briser... C'est finalement Nigel qui craque le premier : il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant sa queue entre ses bras et en éclatant en sanglots lourds.

Hamton regarda le sconse longuement. Dans la scène qu'il voyait, il pouvait voir un résumé de tout l'amour que le sconse portait à Fifi. Cela lui toucha profondément et le fit réfléchir sur lui-même. Finalement, s'il avait eu cette jalousie, ce n'était pas une jalousie envers Nigel. Il avait juste peur que Nigel lui fasse du mal. Il voulait protéger Fifi. Mais en voyant ce sconse au coeur brisé face à lui, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et maintenant il avait mal pour lui. Il tomba à genoux à son tour et réalisa. "Je suis le roi des cons!" lança-t-il. "Tout ça c'est de ma faute! Je m'inquiétais trop pour elle alors que je n'avais pas à l'être!!" Nigel se releva, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots et dit :

- Toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Et en fait, j'avais juste peur pour elle... Tout ça c'est de ma faute!!

- Dis pas ça, Ham. C'est pas ta faute..." dit simplement Nigel, sans savoir s'il avait raison ou pas. Soudain, Hamton réalisa une nouvelle chose : Non, ça n'était pas ça faute!

- T'as raison, Nigel! C'est la faute à Montana Max, tout ça!

- Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, lui?

- C'est lui qui m'a dit, pour ton histoire entre vous deux... Il voulait juste nous foutre le moral en l'air ou je ne sais quoi..."

La souffrance de Nigel se fit remplacer aussi sec par la colère. Puis un rictus nerveux se dessina sur ses babines. Il regarda Hamton et lança : "Je pense que ce sale gamin à des comptes à nous rendre, tu crois pas?" Hamton acquiesce.

Montana Max avait observé toute la scène de loin. Il était ravi! Le plan ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme il l'imaginait, mais il avait le résultat qu'il cherchait : Plus personne autour de Fifi ! Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre en place son plan A2, capturer la moufette !

Fifi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur la banquette arrière de sa cadillac. Elle avait le coeur brisé. Elle aimait énormément Nigel, mais elle aimait beaucoup Hamton aussi. Les voir sur le point de se battre lui avait déjà brisé le coeur ; mais le fait qu'ils allèrent lui demander de faire un choix qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler : "Fifi, Où êtes vous, ma petite quiche au fromage?" C'était la voix de Pepe le Putois, le prof préféré de Fifi... Désespéré, elle se précipita dehors. Seul lui pouvait l'aider dans une situation pareille.

Elle s'approcha de la source de la voix et n'y trouva qu'un pauvre magnétophone où la voix de Pepe continuait d'appeler. Fifi regarda l'appareil avec de grands yeux... Soudainement, des barreaux en acier tombèrent tout autour d'elle! "Sacrebleu!!!" S'exclama-t-elle de surprise.

Prise au piège, elle tenta de se libérer en écartant les barreaux. Mais l'acier était trop dur et épais. Un rire sardonique se fit entendre, et Montana Max sortit d'une grue qui avait maintenu la cage, accompagné de son majordome et d'Arnold.

- Hahahaa!!!! Enfin je t'ai attrapé!! Ce cochon est vraiment naïf!

- Monty! Pourquoi tu m'as capturée?! Comment...?!

- Héhé c'est simple! Je convoite toujours cette recette vaudou pour gagner encore plus d'argent... Haha Pauvre cochon débile et Looser-Puant! Ils ont eu leur coeur brisé et en plus tu atterris dans mes filets! Faudra que je pense à les remercier!" Monty repartit sur son rire sardonique.

- Et je suppose que Bimbette aussi était dans le coup?

- T'as tout compris, ma pigeonne!!

Fifi sentit encore plus de larmes lui venir aux yeux... Alors tout ceci avait été un coup monté... Trop faible pour crier, brisée par le chagrin, elle dit d'une voix presque inaudible "Au secours!"...

Hamton et Nigel se dirigeaient vers la décharge. Ils avaient décidé de faire leurs excuses à Fifi avant d'aller régler le compte à Monty. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, Mais Hamton avait quand même besoin de temps pour faire pleinement confiance à Nigel.

Ils entrèrent dans la décharge et ils cognèrent ensemble à la porte de la voiture-maison.

- Fifi, On vient s'excuser! dit Nigel.

- Oui, finalement t'avais raison. C'était nul de notre part de t'obliger à choisir entre nous! enchaîna Hamton.

- On comprend que tu veuilles aucun de nous deux après ça...

- ...mais on tenait vraiment à s'excuser."

Pas de réponse. Inquiet, Nigel colla son oreille sur la porte. Aucun bruit. "ça me fait peur. Elle répond pas" Hamton alla jeter un oeil aux fenêtres pendant que Nigel continuait à frapper à la porte en appelant. Plus tard, Hamton dit en revenant : "Y a personne. La maison est vide." Nigel hocha la tête. "Elle est peut-être pas encore rentrée. On devrait lui laisser un mot" Hamton acquiesce et les deux garçons cherchèrent un bout de papier dans la décharge.

Hamton, soudain, lança : "Nigel, regarde! ça vient d'où ça?" Nigel regarda. Il vit un tas de chaînes qui apparemment étaient là depuis peu. Un billet de banque traînait aussi, non loin ; et on pouvait encore sentir un peu une odeur fraîche de moufette. Réalisant la situation, les deux garçons comprirent à l'unisson : "Montana Max!"

Plus tard, chez Hamton, plusieurs toons se concertèrent. Hamton et Nigel avaient appelé une bonne partie de leurs camarades de classe pour aider à sauver Fifi. Nigel, ayant passé sa vie à jouer à des jeux vidéos de stratégie, avait mis au point un plan d'attaque.

"Ok les toons, dit-il, Voici le plan : Monty a sûrement posté des gardes à l'entrée. Donc il va falloir passer par derrière. Buster, Babs, Vous irez distraire les gardes éventuels avec les déguisements dont vous avez le génie. Dizzy, Toi tu creuseras une entrée dans le bâtiment. Ensuite les équipes "SleepNot" et "Mötorbutt" entreront chacun leur tour dans la base. Chacune des équipes sera chargé de se faufiler dans plusieurs parties du manoir pour trouver où serait cachée Fifi. Calamity Coyote nous a conçu des émetteurs vibrants. Le groupe qui aura trouvé Fifi en premier devra appeler l'autre avec l'émetteur. Alors ce groupe-là ira les rejoindre... Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Dizzy, Vous serez le groupe "SleepNot". Calamity Coyote, Sweety, P'tit Minet et moi-même serons le groupe "Mötorbutt". Des questions?"

Personne ne dit rien. Sauf Calamity qui sortit un panneau où il y avait marqué "Vive le groupe "Mötorbutt"!" Tout le monde ria de la blague et Nigel eut un petit sourire. "La chasse au gamins gâtés est ouverte, les toons!" Cria-t-il. Puis tout le groupe se mit en marche vers le manoir de Monty.

Fifi était prisonnière entre les griffes d'une machine qui l'obligeait à garder les yeux ouverts devant une télé éteinte. "Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir enfumé la dernière fois! Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne te fera pas mal. ça va juste te prendre sérieusement la tête!" Monty ria et alluma la télé... L'écran afficha un dessin animé avec gamin au gros nez appelé Billy s'était mis à répéter sans cesse "Tous nous détruiiiiiire! Tous nous détruiiiiiire! Tous nous détruiiiiiire!" en boucle. Cela ne tortura pas Fifi. Elle trouvait ça même drôle. Monty changea de stratégie et la cassette. Cette fois c'était un film avec des espèces d'extraterrestres colorés avec une télé sur le ventre, une antenne sur la tête, et qui parlaient d'histoires complètement idiotes comme celle où l'un d'eux s'était mis à courir juste pour s'amuser... Aucun effet non plus... Monty dit alors "Bon, Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu m'y obliges!" Il changea encore de cassette, et cette fois ce fut un dessin animé avec une fillette, un singe gris et un sac à dos parlant qui racontait des histoires d'une manière bilingue... Horrifiée, Fifi se mit à hurler et tenta de se libérer de sa chaise de torture...

Planqués près d'un buisson, Buster et Babs avaient juste commencé à distraire les gardes en se déguisant en Sam le Pirate et en Elmer Fudd. Dizzy se mit en tourbillon et se dirigea vers le mur libéré qui céda sans problèmes. Nigel chuchota "Chargeeeeez!" et les deux groupes se précipitèrent

dans l'entrée libérée. "Groupe SleepNot, allez à gauche! Groupe Motörbutt, suivez-moi" lança-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du manoir.

Dans son bureau, Montana Max préparait ses outils pour prélever la fourrure de Fifi quand la voix d'Arnold se fit entendre "Herr Boss! On a des intrrus!" Monty regarda les vidéos de surveillance et vit un des groupes se faufiler dans les couloirs. "Capturez-les!" ordonna Monty dans le micro...

L'équipe "Motörbutt" continua son chemin à travers le manoir. Finalement ils parviennent à trouver la salle de torture où Fifi était toujours sur la chaise démoniaque. Nigel activa son émetteur et libéra Fifi qui tomba épuisée. Elle semblait hypnotisée et balbutiait "Chipeur, arrête de chiper! Chipeur, arrête de chiper!" Nigel secoua vainement Fifi pour la réveiller. Finalement il trouva un moyen radical : il l'embrassa fougueusement... Plaf! Fifi donna à Nigel une gifle retentissante! Nigel ria en se frottant la joue et serra Fifi dans ses bras "J'suis si heureux que tu ailles bien, Feef! Moi et des amis on est venus te sauver!" dit Nigel." Fifi répond, joyeuse "Je savais que vous viendriez me chercher!!" Soudain, un rire démoniaque résonna dans la salle. Monty était à la porte avec Arnold.

- Hahahaha!! Looser Puant, Tu es plus idiot que ce que j'imaginais! Tu croyais vraiment que je te verrais pas?" dit le gamin.

- Crie pas "victoire" trop vite, Monty! dit Nigel. Bientôt, notre armée va arriver et renverser la situation!

- Hah tu parles de cette "armée" ?? Monty claqua des doigts et Arnold lança un filet qui contenait tous les membres de l'équipe "SleepNot". Nigel sursauta. Puis une cage tomba autour des deux équipes, les maintenant prisonniers. "Sacrebleu!" lança le sconse noir. "Maintenant plus personne peut m'arrêter! J'aurai le pouvoir suprême du pognon!!" ria Monty. Il entra dans la cage avec des ciseaux, prêt à récolter son butin.

Nigel avait très peur, mais voir Fifi se faire menacer par Montana Max fait soudainement disparaitre sa peur. Il sauta sur Monty et, braquant le bout de sa queue devant le nez du gamin riche, il lança : "Relâche nous tous MAINTENANT ou j'enfumerai ta satoperie de tête d'enfant gâté!!" Monty n'eut pas peur du sconse et l'envoya bouler d'un coup de poing. Nigel se retrouva projeté sur les barreaux de la cage. "Hah! Tu crois que tu me fais peur?? Je connais ton point faible, Looser Puant! T'as peur de la violence et tu te défends jamais!... Les fillettes comme toi me font pas peur!" Monty ria méchamment. Il avait révélé le secret de Nigel... Le sconse regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à des réflexions ou même chose. Il sentit qui devra à nouveau se refermer sur lui-meme...

Fifi vit le désarroi de Nigel et avança vers Monty. "Espèce de sale rat! rugit-elle. Je te le pardonnerai jamais!" puis elle tenta d'enfumer Monty... Mais le gamin avait tout prévu et mit son masque à gaz. "Hah! Tu ne pourras plus jamais m'enfumer!" cria Monty... Soudain, un gros craquement se fit entendre et le gamin tomba. Nigel l'avait assommé avec sa guitare. "Je ne reculerai plus jamais, maintenant! cria le sconse. Je n'ai plus peur du tout!... T'avais raison, Monty, j'ai peur de la violence. Mais essaie seulement de faire du mal à Fifi et je n'aurai pas peur, tu peux me croire!" Soudainement, une patte blanche géante l'attrapa, l'étranglant un peu. C'était Arnold "Ach tésolé mais che peux pas te laisser partir!" Nigel ne sentit pas la peur l'envahir et lança à Fifi en français "_Fifi, enfuis-toi avec les autres_!" Arnold dit "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?...Hey! Refenez ici, fous!!!" Nigel réfléchit à un moyen de se libérer aussi. Puis il se rappela du film "Le Voyage de Kon Ducki". Il dit "Ahh, du jus de mangue!" et un énorme mat tomba sur Arnold. Nigel sauta hors de la main géante et courut rejoindre les autres.

Le groupe sortit par le trou fait par Dizzy. Avant qu'ils partent complètement, Nigel et Fifi décidèrent d'enfumer l'entrée juste au cas où...

Fifi et tout la classe furent sauvée!

Plusieurs jours plus tard, il y avait le bal de fin d'année à Looniversity. Nigel était avec Hamton et ses amis. "Nigel, dit Hamton, tu as vaincu ta peur et tu nous as sauvé! Tu as maintenant toute ma confiance et ma gratitude!" Nigel sourit.

- Hehe merci, Hamton... Au fait...A propos de cette histoire avec Feef... demanda le sconse

- T'en fais pas, je te la laisse! Je sors en ce moment avec une truie que j'ai rencontré sur Internet! Je crois que je viendrai vous ennuyer un peu tous les deux mais ce sera tout." Nigel ria. Hamton et lui étaient meilleurs amis, maintenant. "De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux?" demanda Fifi, en les rejoignant. "Mmm on se rappelait de la fois où on t'a sauvé." Fifi souria. Hamton et Nigel lui avaient raconté toute l'histoire et leur avait pardonnés... Soudain le DJ lança un slow. "Nigel, viens avec moi! J'veux danser avec toi!" Nigel hocha la tete en rougissant.

Fifi et lui dansèrent ensemble, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Fifi chuchotta à l'oreille du sconse "Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as fait chez Monty?" Nigel rougit encore plus et balbutia. "Euh Ou..ou..oui mais J..j..je crois que jlai rr..raté à cause du contexte..." Fifi sourit et, avant de l'embrasser passionnément, elle dit "Je vais te montrer comment on fait, bad boy!"

FIN (?)

_Voila, c'était ma fanfic! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu..._

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu (des anglophones surtout :p ). Sans ça, je ne sais pas si jaurais pu la finir. :p_

_Personnellement, c'est ma fanfic préférée après "L'Ultime Menace", celle que j'ai fait sur Zelda. J'aime bien Nigel comme perso. Peut-etre qu'il reviendra dans des futures fanfics. ;)_

_J'imagine que vous avez perçu les cameos de "Les aventures de Billy & Mandy", "Teletubbies" & "Dora l'exploratrice". Vous avez pigé le truc du jus de mangue et du mat? lol cet épisode m'a toujours bien fait rire:p_

_J'ai découvert que ma fanfic est très proche d'une autre fanfic des Tiny Toons "Ohlala" de Daniel Brock... Pure coïncidence!! C'est vrai que Lance et Nigel ont des points communs (Ils viennent tous les deux de Perfecto Prep, ce sont tous les deux des sconses noirs pas très sociables et ils tombent tous les deux amoureux de Fifi) Mais quand même y a des différences flagrantes (Par exemple, Nigel a peur de se battre au début, C'est pas le cas de Lance qui n'hésite pas à sauter à la gorge de Montana Max) puis l'histoire est très différente! Allez donc lire la sienne en passant, elle est bien...:)_

_Ma fiancée me dit qu'il y a aussi des obscures références à Wayne's World et du film de Jimmy Neutron. Duh!!!! J'l'ai pas fait exprès!!_

_Mmmmque dire d'autre?... je sais pas :p_

_A plus les mecs! merci d'avoir lu :)_


End file.
